Come What May
by Sambart
Summary: A new girl starts at East High School. What will she stir up?
1. Gabriella Montez

_Summary: A new girl starts at East High School. What will she stir up?_

* * *

Chapter One - Gabriella Montez

Hilary Winter's green emerald eyes, stared out of the chair at the tall building in front of her.

"Come on sweetie," said her mother. Stepping out of the car, Hilary got butterflies in her stomach.

_What if everyone hates me _she thought, _what if I don't make friends and become the schools, NO in fact the world's most no it all!_

"Ah, Miss Winter, such a pleasure to have you come to East High," said a man. He let out a hand. She shook his hand.

"I'm the principle and this is your form tutor Mrs Darbus," he carried on.

"Please to meet you," said Mrs Darbus, "If you would follow me…"

Hilary followed the teacher into the school and past many classrooms. As they got closer to the room, she could hear the pupils talking, laughing and shouting. As Hilary and Mrs Darbus entered the classroom, the volume fell into silence and starred at Hilary. She just stood there, hoping they'd ignore her and carry on with what they were doing.

"Class, this is our new pupil, Hilary Winter. She just transferred from Holly Eve High in Denver, Colorado," said Mrs Darbus, "Hilary if you would please sit here for the time being," Mrs Darbus pointed to a chair on the front row, that was right in front of her 'performing desk'. Hilary sat down, she peered to people that were on the front row with her. To her left, there was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and white top, jeans and white trainers. To her right was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a silver shrug, white top, white skirt and silver shoes.

The bell rang for first lesion. The students got up and began to empty.

"Miss Winter, here is your timetable," said Mrs Darbus, handing her a timetable with her name on it.

"Thanks," she said, gave the teacher a smile and exited the room. Walking down the corridors, she glanced at room numbers, looking for Room 32. Not looking where she was going she bumped into some, leading to both of their books falling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Hilary said hastily, picking up her books. The person she had bumped into was a girl, with long curly brown hair.

"It's okay…Hey aren't you Hilary Winter that's just started here?" asked the girl.

"Yes I – I am," she said.

"Well, welcome to East High, I'm Gabriella Montez," said the girl.

"Please to meet you…you em, wouldn't mind helping me around would you?" asked Hilary.

"Ye sure okay," said Gabrielle with a smile, "what have you got now?"

"Gym," replied Hilary, "but why is it a room and not called 'Gym somat-or-other?'"

"Ye know I have know idea. Come on your with me for gym," said Gabriella leading the way.

"I started here about 5 or 6 months ago, luckily I already knew someone who came to this school, though I didn't know that one the first day," said Gabriella as they walked down the corridor.

"Here we are," said Gabriella as she swung open the changing room doors.

"Thanks," said Hilary with a smile and they both walked in.

* * *

Chapter Two Coming Shortly...Please Read and Review! Comments and Critics Allowed!

Thank You, Sambart x


	2. Troy Bolton

Recap of chapter one:

"_I started here about 5 or 6 months ago, luckily I already knew someone who came to this school, though I didn't know that one the first day," said Gabriella as they walked down the corridor._

"_Here we are," said Gabriella as she swung open the changing room doors._

"_Thanks," said Hilary with a smile and they both walked in._

_

* * *

_Chapter Two – Troy Bolton 

The girls lay on the grass as they watched the boys in the gym class running around the track.

"Have you seen how Zeke runs?" said a girl with short black hair.

"Zeke, if you want to know is my boyfriend and if you think you can get away with saying that again, then you are thinking wrong lady, do I make my self clear!" said a girl with long blonde hair, who Hilary had seen earlier. The girl with the black hair said nothing, crossed her arms and sulked.

"Way-to-go Sharpay! So how long have to two been together?" asked Taylor (one of Gabriella's friend).

"About 4months, if happened just after East High won the Basketball Champions Cup. He baked me these cookies and they were heaven," said Sharpay.

"So your going out with him cos he bakes well?" asked Chad, who had just turned up.

"No…He's also a good kisser," said Sharpay blushing.

"Whooo," said most of the girls before they went into laughter. Chad then disappeared back on the track.

Hilary stared at the boys running on the pitch. She caught site of the guy that was sitting to the left of her in form.

"Hey Gab, who's that?" asked Hilary pointing to the guy. Gabriella did not hear her say this, for she was talking to a girl with mid-length brown hair and blue eyes.

"That's Troy Bolton, he's the leader of the East High Basketball team and won the Champions Cup for us," said Taylor. Taylor then leaned in.

"He's also Gabs boyfriend," whispered Taylor in Hilary's ear. Taylor moved away and carried on talking to the others.

"Oh," said Hilary to herself. She peered back up at Troy. As he ran past he glanced at her, put a hand up to say hi and carried on running down the track.

The bell went for lunch and all the pupils ran to the cafeteria. As Hilary walked over to the table (where Gabs and Taylor was) she walked into Troy.

"Sorry," said Hilary fast.

"It's okay," he said and he smiled. Hilary smiled back and then they went to their tables.

"Hey Hil," said Taylor. Hilary sat down next to Gabriella.

"So, we were just discussing Gabriella's 17th birthday party," said Kelsi.

"O right, cool," said Hilary.

"Would you like to come?" asked Gabriella.

"Erm, okay. Thanks," said Hilary, pulling a smile.

"Great, it'll be at my house, on the 23rd of July, at this time and at this address…Here you go," said Gabriella handing, Hilary a piece of paper with all the information on.

* * *

Chapter Three is almost done. R&R, C&C allowed!

Thanks, Sambart x


	3. The Confession

Recap of chapter two:

"_Hey Gab, who's that?" asked Hilary pointing to the guy. Gabriella did not hear her say this, for she was talking to a girl with mid-length brown hair and blue eyes._

"_That's Troy Bolton, he's the leader of the East High Basketball team and won the Champions Cup for us," said Taylor. Taylor then leaned in._

"_He's also Gabs boyfriend," whispered Taylor in Hilary's ear. Taylor moved away and carried on talking to the others._

"_Oh," said Hilary to herself._

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Confession**

The day of Gabs 17th had come around quickly for Hilary. Its had been 3weeks since Gabriella had invited her and in those 3 weeks, Hilary has done nothing but think about what to say to Troy, if he turned up (for Hilary had over heard Taylor and Chad say that Troy might be turning up to a party sometime in July).

Hilary stood in front of her mirror in her pink walled room and starred at what she was wearing.

"No it's not right for a party," she said taking the outfit off and throwing in on the floor. She had been in her room for nearly 2hours trying to sort out an outfit that fit the occasion and with only 30minutes to go before she had to leave, she was running out of time.

"I haven't eve done my hair and makeup!" she moaned as she flipped through her wardrobe. She picked out a black dress and red heels.

"Hilary come on!" shouted her mother from the bottom of the stairs. Hilary looked in the mirror.

"It'll have to do," she said to herself. She grabbed her black PVC bag, 3 hair bobbles and her favourite watermelon flavoured lipgloss. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her red cardigan, kissed her dad on the cheek, "bye dad," and ran to the car.

In the car, she quickly put her hair up into a scruffy side bun, with her fringe sweeping around her face and behind her ear. She opened her bag and got out a pair of heart-shaped 'bling' earrings and a necklace with a big heart on, and put them on.

"Nearly there," said her mother. Hilary quickly applied her rose-pink lipgloss.

"We're here. Now Hils, I'll be here to pick you up –"

"Pick my up by 11:30, yes I know mom," said Hilary getting out of the car.

"Love you sweetie," said her mom.

"Love you too," said Hilary, kissing her mom on the cheek.

Hilary walked upto the white front door that was open, waved to her mom and walked inside.

Inside the house were at least 50 people; partying, laughing, talking, dancing, everything. Some kids in the corner were playing poker and in the opposite were 2 couples making out, like they were no tomorrow.

"And I really wanted to see that…not," said Hilary to herself.

"Didn't want to see what?" said a voice behind her.

"Troy," said Hilary shocked.

"I see you know me," he said.

"Y-yes, Taylor told me your name, t-that day I saw you in gym class. Like 3weeks ago," replied Hilary.

"Well please to meet you," said Troy pulling a hand out of his jeans to shake hands with Hilary.

"Please to meet you too. I'm Hilary," she said shaking Troy's hand.  
"You wanna drink?" asked Troy.

"Ye sure," she replied. They went to the kitchen and Troy got two sodas and handed one to Hilary.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said, "You wanna hang outside?"

"Ye okay," said Hilary following him outside and onto a bench in the back garden.

"You like East High?" he asked.

"Its cool, better than my last school. They were all mean to me. I was known as the 'Know-It-All-Dork' just because I was the only one that actually read books and knew answers to questions in class," she said.

"That's harsh," Troy said.

"Tell me about it," Hilary replied. There was a pause.

"What did you get Gabs?" asked Hilary.

"Gold watch, nothing fancy but she seems to love it…you?" he asked.

"Erm just some perfume and lipgloss," she replied.

"Girls…I don't get them," he said smiling at Hilary.

"I don't get guys, but I try to," she said. She nudged him slightly as they laughed.

"Hilary!" said a voice from far away. It was Gabriella wearing a glittery grey dress and silver heels.

"Hey. Here's your present," said Hilary, hugging Gabriella and handing her a striped box.

"Thanks. You have a great sense of perfume," said Gabs as a joke. The two girls laughed. Troy coughed.

"O I see you two have met," said Gabs

"Ye," replied Troy.

"Gabby!" shouted a voice from the balcony upstairs.

"Oh my god hey!" said Gabs as she ran back into the house to the person.

"So…" began Hilary turning back to Troy, "you're a basketball guy."

"Yep, born and bread. So was my dad."

"Runs in the family?"

"Yes, but singing doesn't."

"You sing?"

"Yes"

"Awesome…Troy," said Hilary sitting back down on the bench.

"Ye?" asked Troy worried, joining her on the bench.

"I know this might seem stupid but…never mind," said Hilary as she began to walk away, but Troy grabbed her arm.

"No, tell me," he said. Hilary looked at her arm when Troy had grabbed her. Troy quickly let go of her.

"It's nothing."

"It must be something if you were going to tell me…Come on, how bad can it be," said Troy, smiling at her. Hilary smiled back and they sat back down.

"I've only just met you and…I like you," she said.

"Well the more friends the better," said Troy cheerfully.

"No," said Hilary, "I mean I _like _you."

They was silence. Troy leaned in and so did Hilary, but before they could touch lips.

"Troy, could you come in here?!" shouted Taylor from inside the house.

"I better go," he said.

"Okay," said Hilary smiling at him. Troy smiled back and he went into the house.

"So close," said a girl from behind Hilary. Hilary turned around.

"Excuse me?" asked Hilary confused.

"He's so into you," said the girl, it was Sharpay, "shame he's with Gabriella," then Sharpay walked away.

* * *

Sorry it's long (1003 words!) Read and Review, Comments and Critics Allowed


	4. The Audition

_A/N: Hey Guys! Finally updated it. And instead of it dragging on, I've tied a few knots together, kind of. Hope you enjoy it =]_

**Chapter Four – The Audition**

Two nights had passed since that night and Troy hadn't got in touch with Hilary. She would sit on her pink quilted bed in her blue PJs, hugging her favourite teddy bear, staring either at the phone or into space, thinking about the events and what been said, especially, what Sharpay had said "shame he's with Gabriella," she had said with confidence. This worried Hilary. She wanted Troy; she didn't want Troy to be with Gabriella. Hilary was getting jealous. The more she thought about it, the more jealous she got. She _knew_ they had a special bond, a bond that way 'unbreakable' she thought, but none the less, she still thought about him and wanted him.

The Monday alarm soon filled her room. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers again, the sun (luckily) hitting her feet and legs, so she was warm when she had woken up. Using her hands to sit up right, she looked around her room and out of the window.

"Monday..." she whispered to herself. She didn't want it to be Monday, "it'll be awkward."

Never the less, she shifted her weight and made her way to her wardrobe.

"Breakfast!" a voiced called from downstairs. Waffles, Hilary hoped. She threw on her white top, blue jeans and plaid shirt before making her way downstairs and finding out that she was fortunately right.

"Waffles will put me in a good mood," she thought, placing herself onto a stool. Her mother was sat next to her, "morning," she smiled, before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Is it okay if I take my breakfast out?" Hilary asked carefully. Her mother would usually say no as it was just past 8.

"Yeah, okay," her mother answered.

"What?" she said in shock. Her mother never normally said okay to these things.

"Well I heard you were doing a paper that you needed to research on and I'm guessing you want to go to the library to finish it off," her mother replied. Hilary's face lit up. Of course, what a great excuse.

"Really? Thanks," Hilary exclaimed as she grabbed some kitchen paper and placed her waffles onto it, "see you later then," she said as she waved and picked up her bag.

She decided to walk to school today. The sun was out after all and the school wasn't that too far away. It was barely half past 8 before she got to the tall educational building. She made her way to the middle of the front lawn and sat down. She mind trailed onto another planet as she thought of school, then friends, then eventually Troy. How would she act today? How would he even act today? These questions arose in her mind many times before finally deciding to actually head to the library, but first she had to go to her locker. Her locker wasn't far from the library, but also wasn't far from Gabriella's. She looked at her enemy's locker for a few seconds, deciding whether to vandalise it or not. But it wasn't in her nature to be mean, so she therefore forced the feeling off her shoulders.

Walking down the corridor that lead to the book room, the notice board to her right caught her eye, for three reasons. The first one was that it had a bright pink notice on it, which obviously would be impossible to not notice anyway, even if you were blind! The second was that the pink notice was had been recently added and the third reason was that it was actually an interesting notice.

_Auditions for Moulin Rouge _

_Will Be Held On Today_

_One O'clock In The Theatre!_

_Singing is compulsory._

_Good luck to all that audition!_

"I can sing," Hilary thought to herself, or at least she thought she could. She had done small singing parts in school musicals before and no one complained, but she hadn't been in a production in years! Knowing this she crossed the thought of going to the audition of her list and carried on to the library.

It wasn't too long before all the students of the school had poured into the building and were ready to learn – or at least that is what the staff thought.

"Now as you may have noticed that there is a new...notice on the notice boards and –"

"And we now know that you love the word 'notice'" said one of the students, that sat towards the back of the room. Giggles arose from several students.

"That's quite enough... as I was saying; the notice is for auditions for our summer musical. It isn't an original of ours. It is... Moulin Rouge, one of the saddest and most romantic...anyway, I hope to see any many auditionees from this class as possible. Oh! Bell!" the school bell rang for first lessons, "Good luck with the auditions."

The students gave a little moan. If they didn't audition, she'd know and then she would give them horrible jobs like 'being Sharpay's assistant' one thought. Hilary turned around to look at Troy, but he was facing his 'angel'.

"Are we going to audition then?" he asked her.

"Yes, course we are. Its fun isn't it!" she exclaimed with a large smile that grew on her face.

"Great, see you at lunch," Troy replied as he got up and made his way out of the room. The guys had gym first; the girls were stuck with physics. Hilary's face lit up once more when she heard the news 'see you at lunch,' he was going to the auditions...and so was she! She'll show Gabriella that she and Troy will become the leads, rather than Troy and Gabriella.

"Ready to go," she heard a voice say from above her. Hilary had slouched into her arms on the table. Looking up, it was Gabriella, "okay," she replied as she grabbed her blue denim shoulder bag.


End file.
